


Acting Up

by Mayalaen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Jack helps Daniel after he gets the team in trouble once again.





	Acting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

He held the mug close to his bare chest with both hands, feeling the warmth. He loved Saturday mornings with Jack. No work. He could stay in nothing but his pajama bottoms all day. He took a sip of coffee, sat back in the kitchen chair, and shuddered a bit as the warm liquid made its way down his throat. Sighing, he set the mug on the kitchen table to his right and looked across the table.

His eyes fell on Jack who was quietly reading the newspaper across the table from him. He watched Jack for a moment, raking his eyes from Jack's forehead where a small Band-Aid was located, across his strong shoulders, and down to the fingertips that held the paper. Jack was wearing nothing but his jeans, giving Daniel a good view of his muscular chest peeking out from behind the newspaper.

Daniel was so bored. He had already been up for a while and this was his third cup of coffee. Jack didn't seem to be in the mood to do any talking, or much of anything in fact, and simply read the newspaper in silence.

Daniel tried not to think of the past week but couldn't seem to shake it. Why hadn't he listened to Jack off-world? He knew Jack was right but did what he wanted to anyway. Yet again, he had gotten the rest of his team in trouble just because he wanted to check out the ruins.

A direct order had been given to him by Jack that he was to stay with the rest of the team. But how was he to know that the locals considered the ruins holy ground? On finding Daniel in the temple, the whole team had been arrested. It had taken a very charming Jack to get them out of that one, in the meantime earning him three stitches to the forehead when a guard decided he was too talkative.

As usual, once back at the SGC, Jack had smoothed things over in the briefing and even skipped the part about Daniel disobeying a direct order. Hammond had just smiled and wrote it off as the archeologist getting the team into a little trouble once again. Daniel wasn't writing it off so easily.

"Daniel, I told ya to knock if off..." Jack said as Daniel kicked his shin under the table, again. Daniel had been giving Jack and pretty much everyone else at the base attitude, for days now. Jack would try to talk to him when Daniel got like this but he just seemed to get worse. When Daniel was bored or in a bad mood, Jack had to carefully rein him back in.

Without a word, Daniel smiled to himself. He knew this would get a rise out of Jack. He knew it would tick Jack off. And, if Jack was in the mood, he just might...

"Daniel, one more time and you're gonna get it..." Jack said calmly, never moving his eyes from the page.

Oh yes... this was what Daniel was waiting for. Jack had ignored him all morning and he was getting antsy. He knew nothing was wrong... Jack was just being his brooding self. And all it would take is one more kick and Jack would play with him.

Daniel slowly raised up his right foot, took aim for the shin, and kicked a little harder than he had the other times. Not enough to hurt Jack, of course... but enough to get his attention.

Without a word, Jack calmly folded his paper and set it down on the table. He stood up slowly as Daniel's breath caught in his chest. He was gonna get it now! A smile spread across his face as he watched Jack. He bit his lip in anticipation and he could already feel his skin tingling. Then his eyes widened as he saw where Jack was heading.

"No... Jack... no! I'll stop! I'm sorry!" Daniel pleaded as he backed up in his seat and sat up straighter.

Without acknowledging Daniel's pleas, Jack walked over to the top drawer next to the stove and pulled out a large object.

"Jack... I... Jack... c'mon! Please don't." Daniel said with a bit of a whine to his voice.

Jack turned to face Daniel, stepped towards him, and stopped just in front of him holding his weapon in hand for Daniel to see.

Daniel put his hands up in front of him, "Jack, I really am sorry! I'll stop..." He tried his best puppy-dog face, "Just... don't... pleeease!"

Jack looked into Daniel's eyes for a moment. He knew Daniel hated this and saved it for rare occasions. He saw Daniel squirming in his seat and considered not going through with their agreement for a split second. Jack squared his shoulders, Daniel needed this right now even though there was nothing but fear right now in the young man's eyes.

Daniel's breathing quickened, he knew Jack wasn't kidding. Why did he have to use that... thing! Why couldn't he do it like the rest of the time... gently... softly? He looked at the object. Not just any wooden spoon. No... this one was bigger than normal ones. It was darkened from many years of use but still as strong as ever. It had been used on Jack by his father when he was little. Daniel winced as he looked up and down the spoon. He hated when Jack used it and hadn't expected it at all.

Jack savored the moment by slapping the spoon into his left palm with the same smirk on his face and watched as Daniel jumped slightly and licked his lips, trying to think of a way out of this. That was when Jack grabbed Daniel's upper arm and stood him up much quicker than Daniel would have expected, pulling a small gasp from the young man's lips. He stood face to face with Jack and looked into those dark, understanding eyes. He trusted Jack... but he knew this was gonna hurt.

Jack bent Daniel forcibly at the waist and pushed his chest down to the kitchen table. A small whimper came from Daniel as he reached his right hand around and tried to cover his ass. Jack swiftly grabbed Daniel's wrist with his left hand and pushed it up into the small of Daniel's back, restricting any movement.

"Ahh...," Daniel gasped as he felt Jack's hand holding him tightly down on the table. He was trapped now. He pulled a little at his right arm but it didn't budge and a little bit of panic flared in his stomach. "Jack, please... Jack..."

With the spoon in his right hand, Jack softly and gently put his thumb under the elastic band of Daniel's pajama bottoms. Slowly, he pulled them down, running the back of his thumb over Daniel's crack as he went. Daniel shuddered under Jack's grasp and closed his eyes as Jack grinned.

Now that there was nothing keeping Jack from him, Daniel tensed his whole body. Oh, why couldn't Jack just use his hand?

Jack took his hand away from Daniel's ass and could feel him jump as he knew any second Jack could fill him with pain.

"Jack, please don't!" Daniel said louder than he had before. "Please... don't use it! Pleeease...," his voice sounding more childish by the minute. He tried once more to pull away from Jack's firm grasp on his wrist and failed. In this position, with a trained Air Force colonel holding him, there was no way he could get away.

Jack admired the position Daniel was in; squirming and trying to pull away, muscles tensing, breathing getting heavier by the second as the fear and anticipation gripped him more and more.

"Aah!" Daniel let out a scream as Jack brought the spoon down hard on his ass, right in the center. Oh... that hurt so much, and it was only the first hit. No... he couldn't take this. How hard was Jack going to do this?

All it would take was that one word and Jack would stop, no questions asked. As the thoughts were racing through his mind another stinging pain shook him back to what was happening and he let out a loud grunt. It would only take that one word. But no, he needed this, so instead said, "Jack... please stop! Pleeease!"

Raising the spoon once more, Jack smiled as he saw Daniel writhing more and more. He let it come down on Daniel's ass a few more times, working his way around the reddening skin, and watched closely as Daniel tried harder to get out of his grip. He knew that once this was over, Daniel would fall into him and hold him tightly. He loved that feeling of Daniel finding complete comfort in his embrace.

Daniel was now clenching his teeth as he felt tears fill his eyes. No... he didn't want to cry. He hated it when he cried. Everyone always treated him like the little boy, and this just seemed to prove it. He blinked away the tears as best he could as his grunts turned into painful moans escaping through his clenched teeth. "Nooo... ahh... nooo!" he groaned out as his voice was breaking.

Jack heard the stifled sobs as Daniel continued wriggling under his strong hold. He watched as in between strikes, Daniel tried to move his hips away from the pain unsuccessfully. His knees were giving out slightly as he continued to plead. Sweat broke out on Daniel's back and forehead. Jack knew Daniel was close to crying, but knew that Daniel was fighting it too. He started to hit harder and heard Daniel start to moan in a higher pitch. Oh yeah... he was close all right.

Expertise showing in every swing, Jack continued to work over Daniel's ass making sure not to miss one part of it. He was now concentrating on the sit-spots, making sure Daniel would remember this for a couple of days every time he sat down.

"Jack... I can't. Please..." he half screamed as the pain ripped through him. "Jack... I'm gonna.... ahh!" He couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry. It started out as a squeak of sorts and then, with each smack taking him further over the edge, they turned into full-blown sobs and he could feel the tears running down his face to the table.

A few more well-placed hits on the sit-spot and then Jack started the process all over again, making sure he got everywhere again.

"Owww..." Daniel sobbed out through clenched teeth, face contorted and red. "No more, Jack... pleeease!"

Jack finished making his rounds, trying to ignore the pathetic little sounds Daniel was making that were tugging at his heart. Daniel's sobs turned into long, hitching 'Nnnn' sounds intermingled with strained 'no's' and Jack knew that he was done. He set the spoon down onto the table and let go of Daniel's wrist.

Jack reached over and pushed the wet hair from Daniel's forehead and then let his fingers trail down Daniel's back lovingly, feeling Daniel's body tremble as he tried to catch his breath in between sobs.

Suddenly, Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and buried his face into Jack's chest, sobbing harder than he had been just seconds ago. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him close with a firm grasp on him and gave Daniel a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Jack let the worst of the sobs continue as he slowly rubbed Daniel's back. Daniel didn't even care that his pajama bottoms were now around his ankles... just stood and let everything out as he clung to Jack like a lifeline.

When Jack heard Daniel's sobs lessen slightly, he grabbed the young linguist's shoulders and pulled him back slightly. "Wanna sit with me on the couch?"

A nod of the head and a sniffle was all he needed and Jack led him into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Daniel on top of him. Jack carefully arranged Daniel so that his aching backside was in between his thighs, supporting most of the weight on Daniel's legs and lower back. Jack put his arms around Daniel and held him close again as Daniel laid his head on Jack's chest.

Daniel took in a sharp breath. "I- I-I'm s-sorry, Jack," Daniel said in a sweet, small voice as he wiped at his face. He then reached up and gently traced the bandage on Jack's forehead. "I'm s-sorry I didn't l-listen to you."

Jack lifted his hand away from Daniel's arm and gently pushed the sweaty hair off of Daniel's forehead once again and then caressed Daniel's face. "It's okay, Danny. It's all forgiven."

Daniel looked up into Jack's eyes and a tiny grin spread across his face as he still shook intermittently from crying so hard. "'m sorry," Daniel said as his face continued to brighten... the reality of what happened finally sinking in.

"I knew you needed it." Jack smiled down at Daniel.

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel half mumbled as he shifted to put his arms around Jack's chest.

"S'okay," Jack said with a shrug as he felt Daniel maneuvering even closer, nearly crawling into him. "You know, I still love you, Danny."

"Love you too, Jack," Daniel said as he nuzzled his face against Jack's chest.


End file.
